Did you ever love somebody
by Lady of Lost Thoughts
Summary: HELP!!!!! i need help with this fic, i might even give it to someone i'm so desperate.
1. chapter 1

Summary: Kel hooked up with Cleon but her feelings for Neal never vanished. Cleon had left Kel for somebody and Neal has shown up to comfort Kel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I don't own any of the pplz in my fic =(They belong to the wonderful Tammy. Also, "this talking" 'this is thinking' ~this is the song lyrics~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keladry of Mindelan sat in her room thinking of everything that had happened in the past week. She had discovered she still had feelings for Neal, though she couldn't do anything about that seeing as how he was with Yuki; Cleon had left her for some mysterious lady he met while traveling. As she thought, her hazel eyes filled with tears 'I am not going to cry' she thought furiously at herself. She had just recently returned to the palace from a visit to Mindelan so, hopefully, most of her friends wouldn't know she was back. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts 'as long as it's not Neal, I'll be fine' She opened the door and to her dismay it was Neal.  
  
"Hullo, have a nice trip?" he drawled. Just hearing his voice again sent shivers down Kel's spine.  
  
"Why yes I did kind sir, and may I ask how it is you knew of my return?" she asked him suspiciously.  
  
"Well, I just happened to be out riding and when I returned to the stables, that damn horse of yours nearly bit my finger off," he grinned and bowed "my lady." With that, he pushed through into her room, settled himself on her bed, and then looked her over with his emerald eyes.  
  
'Gods he's gorgeous' she thought not for the first time and definitely not for the last.  
  
"Nonsense, I'm no more a lady than you are a pig and would you please stop looking at me as if I've grown another head?" She wished she hadn't said it as soon as the words left her mouth, now he would think she was watching his every move.  
  
Luckily, he didn't think much of her comment. He simply raised his eyebrow and remarked, "you know, now that you mention it, you do look different, maybe not another head or anything but, different. Hmmm… you look older, more mature I think that's what it is."  
  
"You must be imagining things again, Neal. I'm still the same person that you've known for all these years."  
  
"If you say so my lady," he smiled evilly at her, he knew she hated to be called a lady. "By the by, I heard about you and Cleon and I would like to offer my condolences." She could think of no reply to that; she didn't want to, she didn't want to discuss this with anyone, especially not him. "You are alright aren't you?" he asked her. She wanted to say she wasn't alright, that if he had seen her as a girl in the first place none of this would have happened but she couldn't say that for that would lead this conversation down an uncomfortable road. So, instead, she lied and said she was alright even though she could already feel the tears welling up inside of her.  
  
~Did you ever love somebody  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Nothing else your heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Who never knew~  
  
No one else would have caught the slight change in Kel's eyes or her quick look down but, this was Neal and he knew her well enough to tell when she was hurting. Neal pulled Kel down on to the bed next to him and tentatively, he put his arm around her shoulders. Kel looked up into her friend's eyes although she knew his eyes would probably never reflect the love she wised they would.  
  
"Why do you know me so well?" she asked him, already knowing he would answer her in that sarcastic way she loved.  
  
"Because, my fair lady, and best friend, it is my job. Besides, if I didn't take care of you who would? And at the moment, you look as if you could use a shoulder to cry on and it just so happens that mine is open." She knew he was right, she also knew that she should have told him to leave but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Almost against her will, she gave in to her own desire and let him comfort her.  
  
Kel suddenly came to terms with reality she pulled away from Neal. "Neal! I can't let you do this, I don't want Yuki to suspect you or…or me of anything." She said looking down, a light blush growing in her cheeks.  
  
"Don't worry Kel, she'll understand–"  
  
"Maybe she will and maybe she won't but I don't want to be the cause of anything."  
  
"Kel are…are you hiding something from me?" She stiffened, now was her chance, if she ever wanted to know how he felt for her, she would have to tell him now. Quickly, Kel decided she had done enough possible damage to Neal and Yuki's relationship for one night, she would tell him no and that would be the end of it…at least she hoped it would. "Hiding something? Why would you think that?"  
  
1 ~Did you ever lay your head down  
  
On the shoulder of a good friend  
  
And then had to look away somehow  
  
2 Had to hide the way you felt for them  
  
3 Have you ever prayed the day would come  
  
You'd hear them say they feel it too  
  
Did you ever love someone  
  
Who never knew  
  
I do~  
  
"I don't know, you seem to be acting a little different than usual, or maybe I'm imagining things again."  
  
"That must be it Neal, you're imagining it. Please, don't worry about me I truly will be fine."  
  
He sighed, "If you say so but I'm not leaving you by yourself, you've spent enough time by yourself for quite a while. Say, that reminds me, there is to be a ball tonight and I now insist that you attend."  
  
She stared at him, eyes wide. 'Why is he doing this to me? Can't he tell by now I love him? I thought he would be with Yuki unless… unless there's something that happened between them he's not telling me. Impossible they're perfect for each other. Oh well, I suppose I'll go to this ball maybe I'll get to dance with him.' "If you insist I guess I'll go. Are you positive there's no getting out of it?"  
  
"I'm absolutely positive. Now do you need any help getting ready or can I leave you so that I can ready myself as well?"  
  
"You can leave, I'll be ready."  
  
"Good, I'll see you at the next bell"  
  
"Wait what about Yuki? Aren't you going with her?"  
  
"No, I'm going to tell her that I've lost touch with a good friend for awhile and we need to catch up on things." He winked at her as he walked out the door.  
  
Kel set to work about getting dressed; she needed to wear something that Neal would like. After looking through her dresses, she decided to wear a cream and emerald green one. The dress was gorgeous. The bodice was emerald green with tiny, cream-colored flower designs along the bottom edge. There were several layers of skirts to her dress as well. The inner layer was the same creamy color as the flowers on the bodice; the outer layer was the emerald color and let the creamy underskirt show in the front. Kel didn't like to wear cosmetics much but she applied a slightly red-tinged lip color to her lips. She was ready to go, all she needed now was Neal. There was a knock on the door. 'That must be Neal' She took one last look at herself, steeling herself for the rest of the night, before she opened the door and left with Neal.  
  
"Kel, you look simply wonderful. If I hadn't picked you up at your room myself, I would never have recognize you. Are you sure Cleon knows what he's giving up?"  
  
"Stop being silly Neal. I know as well as you that I am not one who can have that effect on you and I never will be."  
  
At those words, Neal stiffened. 'I wonder what that was for,' he thought.  
  
"Now, can we go to the ball or are we going to stay here and argue all night?"  
  
"After you, my beautiful lady."  
  
When they arrived at the ball, they went their separate ways for a while and then Neal found Kel's side again and stuck to it like a burr. "Why are you so intent on following me around so closely?" Kel asked him.  
  
"Because I don't want anyone else to get any ideas because of your beauty."  
  
"I believe I can take care of myself meathead."  
  
"Don't call me meathead and I won't follow you as closely."  
  
"It's a deal. By the way, kind sir, may I have the honor of this dance?"  
  
"You may indeed Kel but next time I want to be the gentlemen and ask."  
  
"Whatever you say." They danced for the next couple of songs but Kel soon tired of dancing so they went out to the palace gardens to grab some peace and quiet.  
  
"Neal?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
This was going to take a lot of courage but, Kel was going to ask him anyway, no matter what idea he got; if he got the right idea well then, at least he'd know. "Could I ask you a hypothetical question?"  
  
4 ~And if you did  
  
Well you know I'd understand  
  
I could, I would  
  
More than anybody can~  
  
"I suppose so if you insist."  
  
"I do insist. Just imagine you were someone like me, a minority. You were the only boy with a lot of girls around you all the time. You happen to be falling for one of your close friends but, that particular close friend might be smitten with or involved with another person. What would you do? Would you tell them you were in love with them or would you act like you have no romantic feelings for them whatsoever?"  
  
"Hmmm… Interesting situation. I think that if I thought that there was even a tiny chance that the person felt the same for me I would tell her. Why ask such a strange question?"  
  
"No reason. Are you sure that's what you would do? Suppose the girl rejected you."  
  
"Well then I took the risk and at least I would know. If I got rejected, well than I suppose I would ask the person to forget it ever happened and I would somehow find a way to get over my feelings."  
  
"Well then I believe I shall take your advice."  
  
"Wait one second, what do you mean my advice? I didn't give you advice I gave you an answer to your hypothetical question."  
  
"Well I sort of hedged around the true purpose of my question but I think you may have figured it out by now so I will leave you and later I shall talk to you."  
  
"Don't go, I want you to explain yourself now, even if I do have an idea not that you bring it up."  
  
"Sweet dreams Neal, you shall be in mine."  
  
"Kel wait please." The urgency in his voice made her turn and face him. She reminded herself of what would happen. Quickly, before she could think about it, she went back to him and kissed him soft and gently before practically running back to her room leaving behind a very confused Neal.  
  
Just before he was out of her sight, Kel looked at her friend and said very softly, "I just wanted you to know that I love you."  
  
~Did you ever love somebody  
  
So much that the earth moved  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Even though it hurt to  
  
5 Did you ever love somebody  
  
Nothing else your heart could do  
  
Did you ever love somebody  
  
Like I love you~ 


	2. dreams come true

Kel didn't see nor hear from Neal for a few days since the ball. She hoped she hadn't done anything stupid by kissing him and making a fool of herself but she still couldn't help but think about how his lips had felt on hers. Part of her wanted to talk to him and see how he felt or what he thought about her now and if he wanted to talk to me but another part of her said that he would want nothing to do with her.  
  
"Stop it!" Kel yelled at herself. "I can't stand this anymore I'm going to go find him and talk to him whether he wants to see me or not." She said to no one in particular. She left the room with a determined look in her hazel eyes.  
  
She walked through the halls lost in her thoughts and not paying much attention as to where she was going or what was in front of her.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" someone yelled. Kel recognized the voice immediately and startled, looked up into a pair of deep, green eyes. "Oh, it's you, do you realize what a mess you left me with?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up your life or anything or ruin the lovely evening but I had to tell you how I felt. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Do you want to talk about this in my room?"  
  
"That's a swell idea." They walked together to her rooms in a companionable silence but Kel couldn't resist her urge to glance in his direction every couple of seconds. *He's just so …so…so perfect* "I suppose we can close the door now that we aren't pages anymore" Neal remarked.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose that would be alright." Kel sat down on her bed while Neal paced the room. "I guess you just ask the questions and all answer them the best I can."  
  
"Fine that sounds good to me. First off I need to ask you what you said before you were completely out of my line of vision. I could tell you said something I just don't know what; well I have an idea but I want to hear it from you to confirm it."  
  
Kel blushed. *it's now or never* "I said that… well basically I said that I love you and I have loved you since my second year as a page." Kel's blush deepened and she locked her eyes on the ground. Not even her years of living in the Yamani Islands helped her to hid the blush on her face."  
  
"Good that's what I thought you'd said, well the you love me part not the part about how long you have. You've loved me since you were a page" Kel was too embarrassed to look at him so she kept her eyes rooted to the floor and just nodded. "Well then I supposed there is something you should know as well." Neal walked over to her and gently he lifted her face so he could see her beautiful hazel eyes, then he bent over and quickly kissed her. Kel's eyes widened and she could do nothing but let it all happen and stare at him. Neal, not realizing her wide-eyed stare kissed her again before going back to his pacing.  
  
"Neal, I know I said you could ask the questions but is it possible that well you just might love me back?"  
  
"Oh good I see you took the meaning of my hint the right way." He said cheerfully sarcastic. Kel couldn't believe her ears. Neal, her best friend, adviser, comrade, and love of her life had told her that he returned her love.  
  
"This isn't happening, it can't be, there has to be something," Kel muttered to herself. "That's it."  
  
"What's it"  
  
"You can't possibly be in love with me because you are supposed to be in love with Yuki."  
  
"Ah yes, Yuki. That is what I needed to discuss with you. Did Cleon ever tell you who he left you for?"  
  
"No, not really I don't think. He said she was beautiful and that I would like her and that he was really sorry but that's it."  
  
"The lovely, mysterious lady is none other than Yuki." Kel was sure her jaw must have dropped all the way to the floor. She couldn't believe what Neal was telling her.  
  
"Why didn't she tell me? She is one of my best friends you know. Anyway I'll speak wither her later." Kel suddenly thought of something. "oh my goodness, so that means… no it can't be true, you really love me?"  
  
"More than words can tell."  
  
Kel couldn't help it, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly while tears streamed down her face. It was Neal who pulled away first only to look start kissing her passionately. Kel had never been so happy in her life; never in her wildest imagination did she believe it was possible that Neal could love her too. Now he was here in her room kissing her, Kel, his fellow knight, and best friend. For once in quite a long time, Kel was happy, truly happy and content with her life.  
  
Well did you like it ?????????? plz, plz, plz read and review 


	3. news

A/n: thanx to those who reviewed. This chapter is sort of corny but oh well I couldn't sleep so I wrote it. Plzplzplz r/r  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later Kel had gone down to Corus to visit with her friend and one time maid, Lalassa. When she returned to her rooms that night she found that she had company. Neal had come to talk to her a funny expression on his face. Kel changed into some comfortable clothes before settling down to talk to Neal.  
  
"Kel, I've…I've got some bad news." Neal said, all the usual cheerfulness absent in his voice.  
  
"What do you mean? What's wrong, Neal you can tell me"  
  
"I have to leave" Neal could hear Kel's sharp intake of breath at his words. At that moment he wished that he wasn't a knight, that he didn't have to obey the king without question but he was a knight and as such he had no choice but to follow orders.  
  
"What do you mean you have to leave? Gods Neal don't tell me this is because of me. The past few days have been the best of my life please don't tell me you are leaving me."  
  
"I'm sorry Kel it's the king's orders he wants me to go with the Lioness to a village by the City of the Gods that is having an epidemic with a disease. He wants us to find out what it is."  
  
"Oh, alright then that's ok I guess, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me when you're gone. How long do you think you will be gone?"  
  
"Hmm… let me see, hopefully no more than a month. Don't be silly Kel, of course I'm going to worry about you, I've worried about you since the day I met you and I'm not going to stop now." His words made Kel's heart melt, if only she could go with him.  
  
"Did you ask the king if I might accompany you?"  
  
Neal looked at her and then with a sigh he looked at his hands, which were nervously playing with the hem of his tunic. "Of course I asked him but he said that the Lioness requested a favor of you and that she would talk to you soon."  
  
"Alright than I guess we'll have to go our separate ways for now. I'm going to miss you so much. Just remember that I love you. I'm sure all the village girls will be love struck at the sight of you." Kel said trying to change the tone of the conversation.  
  
"Have no fear, I forget many things but that I cannot forget because I, too, love you." He couldn't help it he had to ruin the moment by ruffling her hair. There was a knock on the door.  
  
Neal got up and opened it, a servant bowed and said "My lady Sir Keladry, His Majesty requests your presence."  
  
"Thank you, I'll be there in a moment." The servant bowed once more and left.  
  
"Well I suppose I should get going. Tell me what the Lioness wants." He walked over to where Kel was and took her in his arms, he kissed her before walking out of the room.  
  
"I love you and don't you ever forget it Neal." She said to the air since he had already left. Before she went to talk with the King and Alanna, she changed back into presentable clothes for the company she was about to be in.  
  
Kel wandered down the halls to the King's reception room (a/n: I don't have a clue as to what to call where the king talks to his knights so that's what I'm calling it) wondering what the Lioness or the king could possibly want from her. When she arrived at the door the servant announced her and then shut the door again. Kel bowed first to the king and then to Alanna.  
  
"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Kel said.  
  
"Yes, well actually mainly Alanna wanted to see you but I'm here to listen and then give you permission." He nodded to the lady knight seated next to him then turned back and winked at Kel, his sapphire eyes spakling.  
  
"Please have a seat." Alanna instructed Kel pointing to a chair that faced both herself and Jon. Kel walked over to the chair and took her seat. When Alanna was fairly sure that Kel was comfortable she continued, "As you probably know I have children of my own, and I was wandering if you might consider spending some time at Pirate's Swoop assisting in their early weapons training, especially my daughter (a/n: ummm alanna's kids are probably too old by now for "early weapons training" so I'm going to say that she has younger kids hmm… yes 2 boys and a girl). You have no idea how much they would like it if you would agree to it."  
  
"Yes and depending on how this works out, I am considering starting a new program for younger kids to go to where they will learn basic weapons and think skills. No, it won't be nearly as hard as it is to be a page but then the children will be younger than pages." The king said while Kel was contemplating what she would do.  
  
"I believe that I should like that. I will take you up on this." Kel replied. An idea suddenly occurred to her. "Sir… I mean you majesty, would it be possible for Neal to help me once he is returned from the City of the Gods?"  
  
"What do you think Alanna would that be permissible?" he winked at Alanna, who probably knew or guessed about the Neal's relationship to Kel.  
  
"Yes I believe I should like to have my former squire stay at my home as long as he doesn't get on my nerves"  
  
"Oh don't worry about that I'll keep him in line." Kel said thankful that they understood her feelings. "If that is all I should like to take my leave if I am to leave with you and Neal tomorrow."  
  
"Yes that will be all you may go Sir Keladry." Kel bowed once more before going out the door to find Neal and tell him the news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have the rest of it in my head I just can't write it, or rather type it, right now so if I get at least 5 more review I'll post the rest of it. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
A/N: ok I kno this fic is really cheesy now but I couldn't really think of anything to write. Originally I wasn't even going to write past the first chapter on it so o well. O ya I for got to add this to some chapters if you recognize it I don't own it.  
  
Kel was running down the halls to get to Neal's rooms, she could barely contain her excitement. Not only did the Lioness want her to train her children, but Neal would be there too. When Kel got to Neal's rooms she only just remembered to knock on the door.  
  
"Neal…are you there?"  
  
"Come on in, the door's open."  
  
Kel pushed open the door and walked into his room. The sun was almost below the horizon outside the window, which made the room full of shadows. She looked around and, seeing nobody, was about to proceed onto his dressing room when she was pulled into a tight embrace, kissed fiercely, and pushed onto the bed with a very attractive green-eyed man pinning her down.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Neal, and not that I don't like this particular position this isn't exactly the proper time for that type of carrying-on." Kel said breathlessly trying to regain her composure while giving Neal a wink and a slow smile.  
  
Neal couldn't help himself he just had to kiss her again. When he was done he asked casually, "So, what did the king want?"  
  
Kel stared at him for a moment, her previous thoughts completely forgotten by his little show of affection. "What…oh yes, the king didn't want to much of anything but, as you probably know, the Lioness was there, she was the one that wanted to talk to me. Oh Neal, it's so wonderful, she wants me to assist in early weapons for her three youngest children, but especially her daughter, Riley. On top of all that when you get back from that gods cursed place you are going, you get to stay and help me."  
  
Neal didn't say anything at first, then as his love's words sunk in he suddenly got up and hugged her tightly saying, "I'm so happy for you this can make up for you not getting to be her squire."  
  
At that Kel pulled away from him sharply, she looked into his questioning green eyes, "surely you don't think I'm still upset about that. You know I learned tons from Lord Raoul and the Own and I liked it. Anywho, I'm need to go pack my things since I'm leaving with you tomorrow."  
  
"Well then I should escort you to your rooms, my lady." He said as he got up and pulled Kel to her feet.  
  
"A kind offer, sir, but I think I can get along on my own, but if you wish you may drop by later." Kel said as she walked out the door leaving behind a distraught Neal.  
  
The next day, the knight and his two lady knight companions rode for Pirate's Swoop. The morning went by pretty smoothly though no words were exchanged until the trio stopped to eat and rest.  
  
Alanna was the first to break the silence "Kel, my I call you that?" Kel nodded and Alanna went on "I know I've said this before but, I truly am sorry I couldn't speak to you until you became a knight, it was not my wish nor was it Jonathan's original intentions."  
  
Kel stared at her in utter disbelief. This woman, her idol, was telling her that the pig that sits on the throne of Tortall was actually going to be fair to her.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why did he put me on that stupid probation?"  
  
"Listen to me, when he made the allowance for girls to train openly as knights I made him promise that they would be treated exactly as the boys…but things didn't work out that way with you because you are the first girl to take advantage of this opportunity. You see since Jon took the rule he has changed many things that many people do not approve of. On top of that, his coronation was ruined and many thought his rule to be cursed or some silly thing like that. Many people don't approve of his queen either. You see Kel, what I'm trying to say is that Lord Wyldon proposed the probation, he has great influence with conservatives, so instead of doing what he wanted this time, he went along with the training master's proposal. Jon also feared that he would lose Wyldon if he had refused."  
  
"Oh…that makes sense. But he lost Lord Wyldon in the end anyhow and some pin the blame on me for Vinson and Joren's failure, which is why he left. He told me that he blamed himself largely for them not passing the Ordeal because he in some way encouraged their behavior."  
  
"That very well may be" Neal put in with a drawl "but Joren and Vinson were rotten to begin with. And the Stump, stiff as he may be, had no part in their bad behaviors."  
  
Kel sighed "whatever you say Neal." She was glad that Neal had put in end to the conversation it was getting into to too much politics for her taste.  
  
"Well shall we move on?" Alanna asked. Both Kel and Neal nodded their heads. The rest of the day went by quite smoothly (A/N: I hate writing conversations and my are all crappy so I'm skipping it).  
  
"It's getting pretty dark, I think we should stop just up ahead there." Said Kel. The area she had pointed out was a place where the land dipped to make a bowl shape that was surrounded by trees.  
  
"Good idea." Alanna replied absentmindedly while she surveyed the area for potential threats.  
  
As Kel was laying out bedrolls, she noticed Alanna circling their camp. She elbowed Neal "hey Neal what's she doing?"  
  
"what…oh she is spelling the camp for protection."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know, it's just something she always does, surely you've seen this before."  
  
"No, in the Own we never spelled our camps. Maybe that was because their was so many of us."  
  
"Say listen Kel, this is going to sound really cheesy but I have to say it – " Just then Alanna walked over to them and interrupted Neal.  
  
"I think it's time we hit the hay (A/N: hitting the hay is like hitting the sack or going to bed/sleep; don't worry I just use weird expressions)"  
  
"That sounds absolutely superb." Neal said with an inner sigh of regret and joy; regret because he hadn't told Kel what he wanted to (A/N: I have no idea what he's going to tell her so just think of something he would say) and joy because Alanna had saved him from possibly making Kel uncomfortable.  
  
(A/N: it's like 2:00 AM right now and I am running out of ideas well not really I wrote it out on an airplane but I lost the paper. Oh well. If anybody actually bothers to read this awful piece of crap, could you maybe review and tell me if I should stop posting it plzplzplz it would be sooooo much appreciated 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it.

**A/N:**  Thx so much for the reviews people they are much appreciated.  Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I couldn't think of anything to write.  

     Late that night, Kel woke with a start, she could have sworn something or someone was calling her name.  She listened quietly, she heard only faintly her name being called by a male voice.  'hmm,' she thought 'who could that be?'  She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings trying to remember where she was 'oh, gee I'm stupid sometimes, I'm on the road with Alanna and Neal.  NEAL!!!!  That's his voice'

     "Neal?" she whispered quietly.

     "Kel!" a voice equally quiet answered with excitement.  "You're awake?"

     "Now I am, what do you want?"

     "Oh I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to see if you were awake because I can't sleep.  If you were awake I though maybe we could talk."

     "Well now that I am awake, wide awake, you might as well tell me whatever you have to say," she snapped.

     "Oh it's nothing in particular just talk in general."

     Kel sighed 'I've got nothing better to do might as well see if it's really nothing.'  She got up and walked over to where he lay.  A pair of green eyes looked up at her; Neal realizing she was waiting for him to move immediately got up motioning for her to sit by him.  The moment she sat down she was enveloped in a pair of strong arms.

     "Well…what do you want to talk about?" Kel asked.

     "About what we are going to do in the next couple of months."

     "I thought we already knew that, you are going with the Lioness and I'm going to Pirate's Swoop."

     "No, I meant about us.  I'm going to miss you so much."

     "Don't worry we'll get through it.  You better write me though."

     "Of course I will.  I suppose it isn't too terribly long, only a month or so," he said a hint of sadness in his voice.

     "Without me who will make you eat vegetables?"

     "You know that's not the only reason I'm going to miss you right?"

     "Of course I do, if I wasn't there, there would be no one to do this to you."  Quickly, she touched her lips to his and just as quickly pulled away.  Neal's only response was to kiss her back, pulling her close to him; and this is how they fell asleep, in each other's arms.

     Alanna awoke to find her charges asleep in each other's arms.  'hmm,' she thought 'that reminds me of some one.  Oh yes that reminds me of me when I was a squire.'  She chuckled quietly to her self.  I think I'd like to be evil to my former squire, the only problem is getting Kel away from him.  Quietly, she crept over and tapped Kel; hazel eyes flicked open and locked on her own violet ones.  Kel immediately blushed and carefully untangled herself so as not to awaken Neal.

     "I can explain," she stammered but she was cut off.

     "No don't trouble yourself, I don't care.  I was in love too you know, oh wait I still am."  She grinned at her new friend, "Look I don't mind at all but you want to help me play a wonderful trick on Sleeping Beauty there?"

     "What sort of trick?"

     Alanna quickly explained and Kel agreed to help.  Soon they had a wineskin pan full of freezing water.  On her fingers, Alanna counted to three and then she and Kel dumped the water out on their friend.

     Neal jumped up, he was wide awake now.  "What was that for?"  he looked at the culprits and said sarcastically, "Kel, you should be ashamed of yourself."

     "And why's that my love?"

     "Exactly what you just said, you are SUPPOSED to LOVE me, not assist my former knight-master in her treachery."

     "Hey I am not treacherous."  Alanna protested.

     "Oh really?  What about that one time when you dragged me off by my ear because I didn't want to learn any more healing?  Or that time when you did just this same thing?  Or that time –" 

     "Enough, don't fill my new friend ears with anymore of your poison."

     All three laughed at this last comment before setting about making breakfast. 

A/N:  ahhhhhhh it's so…so…so SHORT!  I'm sorry about that but I can't for the life of me think of what to write I think I might start the next chapter so that Kel is at Pirate's Swoop and Alanna and Neal are at the little village place.  OK well you know the drill (this is the part where I beg everyone to review)

*gets down on knees* please please please please please please review 

Oh yeah, I started this thing where you can create a person in Tortall and write diary entries about their life.  For example, you could be a page/squire at the palace and write diary entries/stories about their life.  It's kind of corny but my friend told me to get an online diary and so that what I decided to do with it.  If anyone is interested email me at greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com 


	6. I'm sorry

Hey pplz  wut up

Ok I'm really sorry I haven't up dated in like forever but I've been really busy with summer school (ugh I had to write 3 reports).  I'm leaving today and I'm probably not going to be back for two weeks.  After those two weeks, I have band camp for my school from noon to 9 mon-Friday for two weeks.  And on the weekends for those two weeks my mom is dragging me someplace; so this all means that I might not be able to post anything for awhile (two weeks at least). 

     I promise I will write while I am gone so it will just be a matter of typing and posting when I get back.  I'm shooting for two chapters  by the time I get back in two weeks.  So don't think I just don't care about my fics anymore I'm just trying to find time to work on them.  

Also, when I get back I will be starting up this little program, if any of you are interested that is.  Well actually I'm trying to start this thing where you create your own Tortall character (it can be boy or girl and any type of person in Tortall, page, squire, knight, mage, noble, commoner, thief, rider, soldier, maid, etc.)  and write diary entries/stories from their life.  I have a few people who have emailed me already about it.  If anyone is interested please email me at **greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com**

Oh and by the way, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING.  I love reviews.  If you have any ideas for the story you can email me at the above address as well, or if you would be interested in writing a chapter for the story.  Ok well that's it for now.  I'll miss this site so much *sobs*

Sweet Dreams,

  ~Lady of the Lost~


	7. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I need help!!!!! I can't think of anything to write on this fic, like my mind is totally blank. I hate it when that happens. That's part of the reason why I haven't posted in forever on this fic. So this is a plea for help. If anyone wants to write a chapter or co-write the rest of the fic with me it would much appreciated. So if yaw want to do this u can either leave a note in a review or email me at greenngrayeyez4eva@hotmail.com  
  
Also if any of you are interested, I'm going to start this thing where you create your own Tortall character and write diary entries/stories from their life. If anyone is interested please email me 


End file.
